roblox_the_smiles_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Overview
The Smiles Family To begin, The Smiles Family is a myth family. Their group: The Smiles Family General Info The Smiles family is a genetic family. It consists of: * Robert Smiles (Father) * Nancy Smiles (Mom) * Seth Smiles (Youngest son) * Matthew Smiles (Second oldest son) * Clair Smiles (Daughter) * Leo Smiles (Oldest son) Unfortunately, Leo and Nancy Smiles are deceased. Presumably from a car crash. As the father states in a private document, "my kids are traumatized over 'the crash.' I swear, each night before I fall asleep--I hear it. The sound of that motor zooming down the road at full speed." Their Issues The dad, Robert, is haunted by his son and wife's death. And claims that he'll "do anything to get them back." As Robert does research on resurrection, he stumbles across an article about some ritual to bring back the dead. The one last thing he needs is a sacrifice. Upon the arrival of a new neighbor, the player. Robert invites the player over for hot coco, then insists the player spends the night. While in the middle of night, the player is visited by a spirit. The spirit is a man dressed in a tuxedo with a mask and a bloody face. There is reason to believe his name is Roy. As seen in Zebru's video: Video, Robert addresses him as "Roy." Roy then guides the player to dig up Leo and Nancy's grave and unlock the cellar. Inside the cellar you'll notice a portal on one of the walls. None of the Smiles family members are able to see this portal. On entering the portal, you will be teleported to their next game, ''Poignant Reality. ''Roy then tells the player to go back to sleep and disappears. Not too long later, Seth comes downstairs and claims there is something in the bathtub. The player and the kids go to check it out, only to find nothing there. Suddenly, they hear music playing from downstairs. To their surprise, there is a masquerade party taking place. Which is a reference to the tragic masquerade party that took place in the house's history. The masquerade people eventually vanish and they all go back to sleep. Later that night, Robert goes downstairs and begins talking to Roy, who is not there. Robert brings up how he will not go through with some "deal." And mentions how he no longer wants to sacrifice the player. Roy becomes frustrated and Robert is knocked out. In the morning, the player and the kids find themselves stuck on the island. Matthew volunteers to wake Robert up. When Robert gets up, his body is now under control by Roy. Robert then locks everyone inside the house and tells them to "stay here." They quickly run up to Robert's office and lock themselves in there. When Robert returns, he now has an ax and starts breaking down the door. Robert then fights back long enough to say goodbye to the kids and realizes that he cannot fight it off for long. Resulting into Robert killing himself with the ax. The Smiles family is soon adopted by Dan Stickman and spends the rest of their childhood with him in Florida. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__